1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wall-mounted foldable desk and more particularly pertains to providing an elevated working surface for use in areas of limited space with a wall-mounted foldable desk.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of furniture is known in the prior art. More specifically, furniture heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of providing an elevated working surface are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 295,007 to Hardy et al. discloses a wall-mounted foldable work bench. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 326,384 to Burt et al. discloses a fold down, wall-mounted diaper changing table. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 330,986 to Lau discloses a wall mounted folding table. U.S. Pat. No. 4,280,744 to Nakano discloses a foldable desk. U.S. Pat. No. 5,085,608 to Turner discloses a collapsible desk with dollhouse.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a wall-mounted foldable desk that is ergonomically designed to provide a user a durable working surface when placed in an extended and operable configuration and yet utilize a minimum amount of space when placed in a retracted and stowed configuration.
In this respect, the wall-mounted foldable desk according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing an elevated working surface for use in areas of limited space.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved wall-mounted foldable desk which can be used for providing an elevated working surface for use in areas of limited space. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.